Animal I Have Become
by 8D. Nee-chan
Summary: Anjos são mais fortes que demonios? ItachixSakura


Estava sumida por um longo tempo e, tinha que fazer a songfic que prometi.

Promessa é divida!

E sobre o sexto capitulo de Atitudes. Ele esta em andamento. Devagar vai indo!

Mas vai demorar! O ultimo bimestre aperto e... Não quero pegar exame, tenho chances de passar em todas. Qualquer deslize passo o natal na escola. u.u Terminam, definitivamente, as aulas no dia 19 de dezembro. O.O (com o exame e tudo! u.u)

Talvez, enquanto o capitulo não fica pronto, faço uma oneshot. :D

Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace

* * *

_ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME_

O animal que me tornei

_I can't escape this hell_

Eu não consigo escapar deste inferno

_So __many times i've tried_

Por muitas vezes eu tentei

_But i'm still caged inside_

Mas eu ainda estou preso dentro

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Alguém me ajude a superar este pesadelo

_I can't control myself_

Eu não consigo me controlar

A chuva, que começará fraca, em pouco tempo se tornou uma tempestade.

Estava na chuva. Mas não se importava com isso. Tinha que arranjar uma forma apagar seu passado, livrar-se da contrição dele pelo que fizera. Tal coisa que é mais provável ter duas Kyuubi do que voltar ao passado.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

E se você pudesse ver o meu lado obscuro?

_No one would ever __change this animal I have become_

Ninguém conseguiria mudar este animal que me tornei

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal

_(This animal, this animal)_

(Esse animal, Esse animal)

Ele, Uchiha Itachi, sabia que não tinha como voltar ao passado para, quem sabe, poder mudar o futuro. Era irracional pensar que poderia fazer isso. Mas, se pudesse, teria o há muito tempo.

Estava cansado de ser um cão da Akatsuki. Mas, era a única coisa que possuía. Era.

_I can't escape myself_

Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo

_(I can't escape myself)_

(Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo)

_So many __times i've lied_

Por muitas vezes eu menti

_(So many times i've lied)_

(Por muitas vezes eu menti)

_But there's still rage inside_

Mas ainda há raiva dentro de mim

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Alguém me ajude a superar este pesadelo

_I can't control myself_

Eu não consigo me controlar

Entrou correndo na floresta, pouco se importando se estava molhado ou não. Estava voltando para sua antiga casa. Nenhum lugar se compara ao lugar onde nasceu (agora que eu me toquei. Nescau e nasceu tem as mesmas letras em ordem quase igual. ô.ô).

Tinha alguém que esperava por ele. Que tentava o possível e o impossível, mostrar que a forma da qual ele pensava estava totalmente errada.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

E se você pudesse ver o meu lado obscuro?

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

Ninguém conseguiria mudar este animal que me tornei

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal que eu me tornei

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal

Faltava muito para chegar a Konohakagure. Não estava cansado, aquela pessoa falou para enfrentar todos os obstáculos para conseguir o que mais desejar. Estava enfrentando a si mesmo.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

Alguém me ajude a superar este pesadelo

_I can't control myself_

Eu não consigo me controlar

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

Alguém me acorde desse pesadelo

_I can't escape this hell_

Eu não consigo escapar deste inferno

Os portões da Vila estavam fechados. Não chovia há um tempo. No céu, as estrelas e atrás delas, a escuridão, que tinha como contraste um risco laranja-vermelhado que logo se misturava com aquela escuridão (uma vez acordei quase às três horas da manhã para tomar água, olhei para fora e vi o céu. estava tão lindo! :D (ao meu ver, claro! :B Não sei a opinião de vocês perante isso. u.u)).

Pulou o muro. Nada mudou na vila, a não ser o outro rosto na montanha (aquela montanha tem nome? õ.Õ). E sem pressa, foi caminhando pelas ruas, observando a cidade que dormia. Até que parou em frente a uma casa, não hesitou em entrar, sabia que com ele a dona daquela casa não brigaria, pelo contrario.

_(this animal, this __animal, this animal,_

_this animal,this animal__ ,this animal,this_ _animal)_

(Esse animal, esse animal, esse animal,

esse animal, esse animal, esse animal, esse animal)

Sabia onde era guardada a chave. Entrou trancando a porta em seguida. Subiu as escadas, e entrou em um dos quartos. Encontrando o que queria.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

E se você pudesse ver o meu lado obscuro?

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Ninguém conseguirá mudar este animal que me tornei

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal que eu me tornei

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal

_(This animal I have become)_

(Este animal que me tornei)

Foi até o armário e pegou a roupa que deixou da ultima vez que veio (precavido, não?). Foi no banheiro do quarto se trocar. Para, depois de se trocar, deitar na cama do quarto. Abraçando a pessoa que lá estava.

- Itachi? Não vão te achar? – perguntou enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Esta tudo bem, Sakura, não se preocupe. – respondeu dando um beijo na testa dela.

* * *

_Só um anjo consegue tirar um demonio do próprio inferno_

* * *

O que acharam da minha tentativa para fazer uma songfic?

Reviews? :D


End file.
